


Only in My Dreams

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Little bit of Olicity, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: 25. "I dreamt of you last night" + Tommy Merlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in My Dreams

“I dreamt of you last night.  
  
“We were sitting in that old fort we made when we were kids. Do you remember? The one out in the woods behind my house. I haven’t thought about that place in years. We used to love it out there, we’d spend hours and hours out there, barely even going in for food. Pretending we were knights protecting the castle, pretending we were lost boys who had run away from home.   
  
“Remember when Raisa caught us trying to sneak food out there? But all we had was soda, chip, and candy. . But, she didn’t get mad or tell our parents, instead, she made us a picnic. Of real food, food to make us grow big and strong, she said.   
  
“And after your mom died, I remember no one could find you, for hours. It was after your dad had left you at my house. My parents and I were panicking, trying to find you, it was getting late. And I found you, out in the fort. You weren’t talking, just sitting there, staring at the wall. So, I ran back to the house and told my parents, and came back with blankets. We stayed out there all night. You didn’t sleep or talk all night. But, I remember waking up, just as the sun was coming up and you made me promise to never leave you.  
  
“And remember when I told you I was going to show it to Laurel? I had been dating her for a few weeks and wanted to show it to her. And you got so mad. Saying that I couldn’t, I wasn’t allowed to. Because it was our place. And there were no girls allowed. We had never even allowed Thea in, no matter how much she begged. So, there was no way I could bring some girl there.   
  
“I wonder if it’s still there? Probably not. No one has been there in years.   
  
“But in my dream, we were sitting in there, and it looked just the way I remember it. The blankets and pillows were still thrown all around, the food wrappers and soda cans, spread all over the floor.   
  
“And we were just talking.  
  
“You were saying how proud you were of me, at how far I’ve come since I first came back from the island. The team I’ve built, the work we’ve done to fix the city and keep it safe.   
  
“I told you how sorry I was, how sorry I still am, that I couldn’t save you. You told me that it wasn’t my fault, and that if you didn’t blame me, then I couldn’t blame myself either. And you forgave me for everything, for not telling you that I was the vigilante.   
  
“You said that the only regret you had was that you weren’t here to be a big brother to Thea. I told you that you always had been. Especially when I was gone. And I thanked you for that.   
  
“You said that you saw Laurel. And that she’s okay. She’s happy. You thanked me for looking after her, for helping her, and you would look after her now.   
  
“You said that you were with your mom again. And you had seen my mom, that she was proud of me, and Thea too, and of all that we’ve done. She’s sorry that she died and that we had to see it, but she would do it again if it meant that we would be safe. That she misses us, but she’s happy that we’re happy.   
  
“And we are, Tommy, we are happy. We talked about that once, I don’t know if you’d remember. You told me that if I was alone, I’d never be happy. And I told you that me being happy, wasn’t important. Because I had to focus on saving the city. And feelings got in the way of that. Also because I thought that I didn’t deserve to be happy, that it was impossible. I would never be happy.  
  
“But I was wrong, it took me a really long time. A long time to realize that I could be happy, that despite everything I had done, I could be happy. I was allowed to be happy.   
  
“And I am, I am so unbelievably happy. And it’s all because of Felicity. I wish you could have known her. I know you met her a few times at the club, but I wish you could have become friends. Because I think you would have loved her. You would have loved the way she stands up to me and tells me that I’m wrong. The way she sees right through my lies, the way that she helped me find another way. The way she believes in me, the way she always has. And I think, if you’d still been here, you would have helped me see it earlier. You would have helped me realize how much I needed her, earlier.   
  
“I knew that she was amazing, from the first second that I saw her. I knew that she would change my life. And that terrified me, because I wasn’t ready to accept that. So, I wasted a lot of time. And you would have never let me do that. You would have called me out, told me how stupid I was being.   
  
“But I’m done now. I’m happy and living. Actually living, because there is so much more to life that just being alive.   
  
“She’s pregnant, you know, Felicity. We’re having a boy. Which is exciting, but also terrifying. what if I turn out like my dad or yours? Too busy to raise a child. Too focused on work and parties. I don’t want to be that kind of father. What if I’m a terrible father? What if I hurt him? My hands are covered in blood, how can I hold something so innocent?  
  
“Felicity says that I’ll be an amazing father. That she won’t let me be a bad father. She believes in me, like always. So, I believe her, because she’s always right. I hope she is this time.  
  
“It’s a boy. We’re… We want to name him Tommy. After you. It was Felicity’s idea.  
  
“I miss you, Tommy. I wish you were still here. I just miss you.”  
  
“You ready to go?” Felicity’s voice came from Oliver’s right. He turned away from Tommy’s grave to face her.   
  
She stood a few feet away from where he knelt in front of the headstone, giving Oliver some privacy. Her left hand was resting over her 7 month pregnant belly, rubbing small circles over the bump. The ring on her fourth finger, glinted in the sunlight. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked at Oliver.   
  
“Yeah,” he stood up, his knees cracked loudly. “Bye Tommy.” He placed his hand on the top of the headstone, tapping it lightly. He walked over to Felicity, covering her hand with his own, on top of her rounded belly.   
  
“Hey,” Felicity said softly, causing Oliver to look down and meet her gaze. “Let’s go home.”  
  
Oliver nodded, he wrapped his arm around Felicity’s shoulders, pulling her into his side. The couple walked out of the cemetery.


End file.
